yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Raizen
Raizen(雷禅} is one of the Three Demon Kings of Makai and Yusuke's ancestor. Appearance Despite being close to one thousand years old, Raizen's body remains young and strong, consisting of a lean yet muscular appearance. As the centuries progress, however, Raizen becomes more and more emaciated, due to a severe lack of nutrition. His clothes include a yellow headband, a yellow obi sash, and white pants. Accompanied by long, white hair, his facial features consist of a long, thin nose, canine teeth, a tattoo below his left eye, and a pained, craving smile. Personality Though once consuming humans for sustenance, Raizen, after falling in love with a human woman, vows to never eat humans again. True to his promise, Raizen's body begins to slowly eat itself to death, eventually causing the growl of his stomach to be heard throughout Makai, according to Hokushin. Though ruthless in battle, he at times displays kindness towards others, getting respect from his subordinates and saving Yusuke from dying at the hands of Shinobu Sensui. History Back when demons and humans lived together in peace, Raizen was the most powerful of the Demon Kings, but was chased into hiding by a league of demons. He was injured badly, and was nursed back to health by a beautiful young woman. He couldnt help his urge to eat her, and she told him he was welcome to, but her blood was laced with a poison that would kill him. Instead, they made love and she got pregnant with a son. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga In the middle of the final battle between Yusuke and former spirit detective Shinobu Sensui, Raizen takes control over Yusuke's body, causing his descendant to develop demon-like which greatly resemble those of Raizen. After taking over Yusuke's body completely, Raizen begins to do battle against Sensui, and with superior strength, Raizen easily and ruthlessly defeats Sensui. Just as Raizen fires a deadly shot of Yusuke's newly acquired demon gun at Sensui, Yusuke begins to take control over his body, urging Sensui to move out of the way of the incoming bullet. Nonetheless, Yusuke's gesture proves futile, as the shot hits and kills Sensui. After the slaying of Sensui, Yusuke, never knowing himself to be so ruthless, realizes that someone must have taken control of his body during the battle, though he remains unaware of who it could have been. With such questions still in mind, Yusuke travels back to human realm, revoked of his former status as spirit detective. Three Kings Saga Still wondering about what happened to him, Yusuke is visited by three S class demons who ask him to follow them back to Makai. Yusuke refuses and ends up fighting them. However, Yusuke goes with them, along with Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke trains rigorously with Hokushin until they deem he is worthy of fighting Raizen. When Yusuke finally goes to see Raizen, he nearly kills Yusuke, but dies several moments later. In order to stop the war, Yusuke starts the Demon World Tournament. Category:Characters